Report on the Mysterious
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Mokuba's class is doing a report over a person of their choosing. Who's Mokuba's subject? This is his report. Kiddyshipping! MokubaxRebecca.


Diz: Written for a YGO Writing Contest I entered. The contest is over now, and I placed 4th over all.

Now, I want to point out that I always use the Japanese versions of the YGO names, so that's why Rebecca's name is "Hopkins" instead of "Hawkins". The pairing this week is Kiddyshipping, AKA Mokuba Kaiba x Rebecca Hopkins. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. Only a fool would believe I own YGO.**_

_**Report on the Mysterious  
Kiddyshipping ( Rebecca Hopkins x Mokuba Kaiba )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

_Mystery Revealed by Mokuba Kaiba_

_For my report, I decided to take a different approach to it. While people were interviewing their best friend, I decided to interview someone who acted like they hated me. She's the typical girl in the back, who never smiles. She looks like her mom dressed her, her journal's like her best friend, and she's a complete mystery to us. She rarely speaks and when she does, it's always something mean, usually about me. I thought she hated me. I was wrong._

_Rebecca Hopkins surprised me quite a bit during our interview. My first surprise came when she agreed to letting me interview her. She was nice about it and I think I saw her smile when I asked her. She agreed to letting me shadow her throughout her whole day. I wanted the full story and a simple 15 minute interview would not get that done._

_Before I began my interview, I did some background research on what her peers thought of her. I received many of the typical answers I expected._

_I got answers saying she was mean: "Rebecca Hopkins? The pig-tailed girl with glasses? Yeah, I know her. What about her? Oh. Well, she's mean, isn't she? She's always calling you those foul names. Yeah. She's mean. I don't like her."_

_I got answers saying she was strange: "Well, she carries around a teddy bear, right? That's pretty odd. She's strange."_

_I even got answers saying she was physically attractive: "Rebecca Hopkins? Well... She'd be pretty hot if she lost the pig tails and got contacts. I'd date her."_

_The answer that surprised me the most was this: "She's not mean, nor is she strange. What's strange about her? She's just your ordinary girl trying to fit in with a class full of judgemental peers. She has the potential to have tons of friends, if she opened up a little bit, though."_

_That answer surprised me because, so far, all evidence I had pointed to the contrary. She puzzled me and I decided to investigate further. This time, I was going to shadow her._

_I arrived at her house at a quarter to five. I was always the early bird. It seems Rebecca was not. She was not even up when I arrived. She answered the door in her pajamas, yawning. I expected her to shout at me to come back later, but I was wrong. She motioned for me to come in, trying to blink sleep away from her eyes. Quietly, I followed her throughout her morning and found that she __**was**__ normal, so far. She did all the things that any normal person would do, myself included, in the morning._

_1. She stumbled around, looking for clothes that she deemed worthy._

_2. She sleepily made her way into her kitchen and ate her breakfast._

_3. She got dressed and left her house. _

_4. She walked to school._

_There was nothing pecuilar about Rebecca and the more I thought about this, the more it amazed me. _

_We both arrived at school ten minutes til the bell. She walked slowly to her locker and opened it swiftly, taking out the things she'd need for the day. When she was finished, we both walked to her first block class. I noticed that she acted like everyone else in the class. Sure, she sat in the back, but all the other seats were already filled. Nothing unordinary about that. She was attentive in class, taking notes and doing the work she was assigned. In fact, she was like this in all her classes. _

_After school, I decided I had enough information to go on and went back to my house to write what I'm writing now. Rebecca__** is**__ an ordinary girl. And so, I decided to set everyone's minds straight with this report. I even made a list of all the ways Rebecca was normal, just like us. _

_She sat in the back because all of the other seats were already occupied. She never smiled because no one gave her a reason to. She dresses like she does because she happens to like the clothing style. Her journal's like her best friend because her journal has always been there for her. She's not mean, she just has a lot of aggressive emotions. She doesn't hate me, nor does she hate anyone. Finally, she was a mystery to us because no one cared to see what she was like... until now. Thank you._

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. You may take your seat." The teacher nodded to Mokuba as the class clapped for him, a small smile dancing on the teacher's lips. Mokuba gave her a small smile back as he walked to his seat and hugged his girlfriend.

"Great report." His girlfriend grinned at him, rolling her eyes as he blushed softly.

"Thanks. I had a great test subject." This time it was Mokuba who grinned and the one who blushed was... Rebecca Hopkins.

_**The End**_

Diz: I don't like this story. I just couldn't get my heart into it, so this is the awful product. I made it to the next round with this story, but barely.


End file.
